gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wear Flowers in your Hair
250px|thumb|V.l.n.r.: [[Zero, Cesar Vialpando, Carl Johnson, Jethro und Dwaine]] Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (Cesar, CJ, Kendl und The Truth betreten zum ersten Mal die frisch erworbene Werkstatt) *'Carl „CJ“ Johnson:' Motherfucker! (dt. Mutterficker!) (er geht hastig durch die Werkstatt und schaut sich um) *'CJ:' Dieses stumme Arschloch ! Diese verdammte Ratte! Dreht mir dieses Drecksloch an? Statt Fahrzeugpapieren? Ich bin doch der größte Scheißidiot auf der ganzen Scheißwelt! *'Cesar Vialpando:' Nimm’s leicht, Kumpel. Wenigstens sind wir am Leben. *'The Truth:' Carl, Freund, Reisegenosse, entspann dich, Mann. Du killst echt meine ganzen verdammten Vibes! *'CJ:' Tja, tut mir echt Leid, dass ich deine Vibes zerstöre, Alter, aber ich kann’s kaum erwarten, bis ich diesen Stummen und dieses Miststück... (wendet sich zu Cesar) *'CJ:' ...deine Cousine in die Finger kriege. *'Cesar:' Meine Cousine? Du sagst was gegen meine Familie? (Cesar wendet sich von CJ ab) *'CJ:' Tut mir Leid, Mann. Ich ärgere mich nur für uns alle. Ich meine, seht mal, wir sind an einem fremden Ort, wir haben rein gar nichts und einmal versuche ich was aufzuziehen, diese Werkstatt, und dann ist es noch nicht mal eine Werkstatt. *'Kendl:' Dann mach eine Werkstatt daraus. *'CJ:' Oh, tolle Idee, Schwesterchen. (setzt an, mit beiden Händen auf sie einzureden, winkt dann ab und dreht sich weg) *'CJ:' Warum hältst du nicht die Klappe? *'Kendl:' Weißt du, was, Carl, du bist ein verdammter Idiot. Dein ganzes Leben wolltest du was umsonst. Jetzt hast du was und es ist dir nicht gut genug. Dann mach es doch so, dass es gut genug ist. Und wir helfen dir, ja? *'Cesar:' Wir halten zu dir, CJ. *'Kendl:' Regt euch ab. Ihr alle beide. (The Truth ist mal wieder in einer Meditierhaltung o.Ä. und fängt an, sich langsam „ninjamäßig“ in Zeitlupe zu bewegen) *'The Truth:' Mann, die Energie hier – einfach fantastisch. Ooommmmm... *'CJ:' Okay, aber wo soll ich gute Mechaniker herkriegen, die hier arbeiten wollen? *'The Truth:' Ich kenne ein paar Typen. (er kommt aus der Hocke raus) *'The Truth:' Komm mit, Freund. Das sind gute Leute, ich schwöre es. *'CJ:' Oh, Mann – ich soll wieder mit diesem Idioten fahren? (sie verlassen die Werkstatt) *'The Truth:' Komm schon. Ich kenn da zwei Typen, die haben früher Bootsmotoren getunt, bis die Mafia ihren Laden in Vice City aufgekauft hat. Jetzt machen sie alle möglichen Jobs, um über die Runden zu kommen. Die sind zwar schon ein bisschen matschig im Kopf vom vielen Kiffen, aber mit Motoren können sich trotzdem noch gut umgehen. Wir holen zuerst Jethro ab. Soweit ich weiß, arbeitet er jetzt in einer Werkstatt in der Nähe von Easter Basin. (unterwegs zu Jethro) *'CJ:' Woher kennst du die Typen? *'The Truth:' Anscheinend hab ich sie beim ’89er Love-in in San Fierro kennen gelernt. *'CJ:' Anscheinend? *'The Truth:' Du weißt, wie es läuft: Eine Wiese voller Zelte, ausgeflippte Musik, ’ne Pulle Meskalin-Wodka, Eisbären... *'CJ:' Eisbären? *'The Truth:' Ja. Gib dir das. Aber das waren lustige Typen, super Humor. (sie überschreiten die Grenze von Easter Basin) *'The Truth:' Das hier ist vietnamesisches Gang-Gebiet. Da Nang Boys, Shining Razors, Butterfly Children. Sei vorsichtig, mit den Brüdern ist nicht zu spaßen. (bei der Xoomer-Tanke) *'The Truth:' Hey, Jethro! Steig ein. Ich hab dir einen vernünftigen Job besorgt. (der Mechaniker kommt unter dem Wagen hervor) *'Jethro:' Hey, Truth, Meister! (er steigt ein) *'Jethro:' Oh, Mann, kriegst du noch Geld von mir? Ich könnt nämlich schwören, dass ich dir das Gras bezahlt habe, Alter! *'The Truth:' Nein, Mann, wir sind quitt, glaub ich. Jethro, Carl. Carl, Jethro. *'CJ:' Wie geht’s Mann? *'The Truth:' Können wir kurz beim Krankenhaus vorbeifahren? Das ist drüben in Santa Flora, westlich von hier. *'CJ:' Ja, klar. Bist du krank? *'The Truth:' Nein, ich nicht. Die Regierung schon, aber das ist ’ne lange Geschichte. (unterwegs zum Krankenhaus) *'Jethro:' Tja, also, äh, worum geht’s denn eigentlich, Leute? *'CJ:' Ich mach ’ne Werkstatt auf, in Doherty, auf dem Trümmergelände. Weißt schon, Tuning, Lowrider, und so ’n Zeug. Bist du dabei? *'Jethro:' Scheißen Eisbären in den Wald? *'The Truth:' Nein, aber es soll schon vorgekommen sein, dass sie ins Bierzelt geschissen haben, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. *'Jethro:' Ja, Mann, das war, ja, echt cool, so. (beim Hospital, die Kamera ist auf einen grauen Pony gerichtet, der in der Einfahrt des Klinikums steht) *'CJ:' Was machen wir hier? *'The Truth:' Nichts. Schaut nicht hin. Verbergt eure Gesichter. Denkt an eine gelbe Gummiente. *'CJ:' Bist du wieder auf Trip? *'The Truth:' Pscht! Okay, ich hab genug gesehen. Schauen wir mal, ob wir Dwaine finden. Er arbeitet in einem Hotdog-Van an der Straßenbahnstation in King’s. (unterwegs zu Dwaine) *'CJ:' Komm, Alter, was sollte das eben? *'The Truth:' Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen. *'CJ:' Warum? *'The Truth:' Weißt du, was ein subkutanes Neurophon ist? *'CJ:' Ein was? *'The Truth:' Eben. Manchmal ist es am besten, weiter im Dunkeln zu tappen, mein Junge. (bei Dwaine in King’s) *'The Truth:' Yo, Dwaine, wie läuft das Hotdog-Geschäft? (Dwaine nimmt langsam seinen Joint aus dem Mund) *'Dwaine:' Ausgesprochen beschissen. Warum? Was geht ab? *'The Truth:' Mein Freund Carl hier macht eine Autowerkstatt auf. Jethro ist dabei. Wie sieht’s mit dir aus? *'Dwaine:' Uh, ja. Cool, Mann. Ich muss mich nur irgendwie erst noch um was anderes kümmern. Also, wenn ihr mir sagt, wo ihr sein werdet, können wir uns dort treffen. *'CJ:' Die Werkstatt auf dem Müllplatz in Doherty. *'Dwaine:' Bis dann. (er steigt in seinen Hotdog-Van, schmeißt den Motor an, fährt los und nagelt eine Straßenlaterne über) *'The Truth:' Okay, nächster Halt: Das Bullenrevier Downtown. *'CJ:' Was? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Warum? *'The Truth:' Wenn ich dir das sagen würde, hättest du wahrscheinlich innerhalb von ’nem Monat ’ne Sonde im Arsch. *'Jethro:' Hey, glaub ihm lieber, Alter, dem Mann ist die Scheiße ernst. *'CJ:' Wa-? Okay, okay, aber langsam wirst du mir ein bisschen unheimlich. (vor der Polizeiwache) *'The Truth:' Okay, ihr wisst ja, wie’s abläuft: Tut so, als würde euch nichts interessieren. Stellt euch einen rosa Golfball vor eurem geistigen Auge vor. (der Pony von vorhin kommt hinter ihnen aus einer Gasse raus und fährt an ihnen vorbei – es passiert absolut nichts Ungewöhnliches) *'The Truth:' Okay, wir können weiterfahren. *'CJ:' Wohin jetzt, Spacehead? *'The Truth:' Da gibt’s so ’nen Elektronik-Freak, mit dem ich gelegentlich Geschäfte mache, sein Name ist Zero. Der könnte einen Super-Computer mit ’ner Büroklammer reparieren. Er hat seinen eigenen Laden, aber er ist immer bereit, Brüdern im Geiste zu helfen. (unterwegs zu Zero) *'CJ:' Hör mal, was läuft da, Truth? Was waren das für Typen? *'Jethro:' Frag besser nicht, Mann. *'The Truth:' Hör auf Jethro. Was, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass wir nie auf dem Mond waren, dass JFK mit Janis Joplin in Schottland lebt, und dass der einzige Grund, warum wir seit 45 Jahren kalten Krieg haben, der ist, dass Aliens mit Schlangenköpfen die Ölindustrie kontrollieren. *'CJ:' Dann würd ich sagen, du hast wieder einen Mikrotrip geschmissen. *'The Truth:' Gut. Und so wollen wir’s auch in Zukunft halten. (bei Zero) *'Zero:' Lass mich in Ruhe, Berkley! Das ist Hausfriedensbruch! Oh, hey, Truth! *'The Truth:' Steig ein, ich erklär dir alles unterwegs. Nach Hause, James! Carl, Zero. Zero, Carl. *'CJ:' Was geht? *'The Truth:' Carl macht hier um die Ecke eine Werkstatt auf. Ich hab ihm gesagt, du bist genau der richtige Mann, wenn’s um Elektronik geht. *'Zero:' Eigentlich bin ich der EINZIG richtige Mann. Ein Supergenie, das bin ich. Du solltest bei Gelegenheit mal in meinen Laden kommen, dir ein paar von meinen Sachen ansehen. *'CJ:' Mach ich glatt. (CJ bleibt mit dem Wagen vor dem Garagentor stehen) *'CJ:' Yo, wir sind da. (sie betreten zu Fuß die Ex-Xoomer-Tankstelle) Zum Anhören hier klicken *'CJ:' Eine Woche harte Arbeit, dann sieht’s hier gleich ganz anders aus. (zu Cesar) Hey, Cesar! Komm mal her! (Cesar kommt) *'Cesar:' Was geht ab? *'CJ:' Cesar, das sind Jethro, Dwaine und Zero. *'Jethro:' Hey, Mann. *'Dwaine:' Meister. *'Zero:' Sei mir gegrüßt, Bruder. *'Cesar:' Also dann, an die Arbeit. (die drei „Neuen“ brechen auf) *'Kendl:' Hey, Carl, ich glaube, ich weiß, wie wir reich werden. (Kendl kommt angelaufen) *'CJ:' Ich geh nicht aufs College und lerne Buchhaltung. *'Kendl:' Nein, du Idiot, Immobilien! *'CJ:' Wohnungen tapezieren ist auch nicht mein Ding. *'Kendl:' Nein, Immobilienerschließung! Sieh mal, du kaufst eine Bruchbude wie die hier, richtest sie her und verkaufst sie weiter. Oder noch besser, du machst aus der Immobilie ein Geschäft. Der Schneeball wird größer und... *'CJ:' Ich weiß nicht, Schwesterchen, das klingt alles ein bisschen zu groß. *'Kendl:' Sieh mal, Carl, der Laden kommt schon bald auf die Beine und wenn es soweit ist, dann haben wir Geld. Wenn du was aus dir machen willst, musst du dein Geld für dich arbeiten lassen. *'CJ:' Ich wüsste nicht mal, wo ich da anfangen sollte. *'Kendl:' Ihr zwei kümmert euch um die Werkstatt, und ich kümmer mich um das Immobiliending, okay? *'Cesar:' Ja, das ist meine Kleine, Kumpel! *'CJ:' Mann, du hast sie dir rausgesucht. Ich konnte sie mir nicht aussuchen. (Zero und Co. fegen im Hintergrund) Mission Steig in den Emperor und düse zu Jethro, der sich an der Xoomer-Tankstelle in Easter Basin unter einem kaputten Abschleppwagen aufhält, in der Nähe des Easter Bay Marinestützpunktes. Wenn du da bist, hupe, damit Jethro auf die aufmerksam wird. Fahre nach der kurzen Sequenz rüber zum San Fierro Medical Center in Santa Flora, wo The Truth hin will. Ist der Pony vor eurer Nase an euch vorbeigefahren, geht es nach King’s, wo ihr Dwaine trefft, den ihr im Auto aber nicht mitnehmen müsst, da er noch etwas zu erledigen hat. The Truth kommt nun wieder mit einem Reiseziel: Das Polizeirevier in Downtown, wessen Szene stark an eine vorige erinnert. Wenn Truth genug gesehen hat, macht ihr euch auf den Weg zu Zeros Modellbau-Shop in Garcia. Habt ihr auch ihn eingesammelt, begebt ihr euch zurück zur Werkstatt. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn The Truth, Jethro, Dwaine oder Zero sterben oder der Emperor explodiert. Trivia *The Truth erzählt im Gespräch einmal genau so über Eisbären, wie es auch im Film „Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas“ getan wird. *Der Name der Mission ist eine eindeutige Anspielung auf den Song "San Francisco" von Scott McKenzie. *Falls man auf die Idee kommen sollte Zero zmzubringen, wird er Rucksackbomben fallen lassen. Die Fernbedienung mit der er seinen RC Goblin "kontrolliert" ist eigentlich ein Detonator. Fortsetzung CJs → 555 WE TIP Zeros → Air Raid [[100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas|'San-Andreas-Missions-Übersicht']] Kategorie:San Andreas Missionen